


Caught in the crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Guilty!Harry, Harry and Louis have a crush on each other, M/M, No Smut, Popular!Harry, bully! Liam, bully!Niall, bully!zayn, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dumb and he was proud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Kate Miller-Heidke ....my second time writing :)

Harry could feel the cold wind lashing across his face making his whole face feel numb knowing that his nose, which was dripping, and cheeks were flushed. Harry's hands tightened around each of the handle bar's making his knuckles go white and his legs were burning from how fast he was pedalling on his bike, the steep hill helping him out a bit.

Every single morning Harry did this, he would get on his bike exactly at eight o'clock in the morning and ride side by side with this guy with caramel coloured hair, the curviest body which was of course hidden by the baggy sweaters that the guy wore, and with the bluest eyes Harry has ever seen but he's never really been able to look into the guys eyes because they've never really faced each other and they haven't even spoken before even though they both attended the same high school together.  

On the very last hill they raced each other, no matter what, it's like a routine for both of the boys now. Some days Harry would win and other days Louis would win. When each of the boys arrived at the school, Louis winning the race that day, they both locked their bikes up on the bike rack and went their own ways, Harry going to his group of loud noisy friends while Louis went off tot he library to read trying to keep out of the bullies way and on some other days he would go to the art room and paint because painting made him feel better.

Harry didn't have any classes with his racing buddy, he didn't even know the guys name even though that they've been doing it for sometime now. Harry badly wanted the guy to be in his classes even if it was just one class because then he would at least see him more instead of quick glimpses or racing down the hill.

Harry was sitting in class as he thought about his racing buddy, tapping his pen against the desk just watching the clock move tantalising slow, too slow for his liking, the teacher babbling on about neutrons or whatever and when the bell finally went Harry shoved all of his books and papers away into his bag before making his way out to the locker which wasn't too far away. Harry exchanged his books for the next class and as soon as he turned around he bumped into someone, someone much smaller than himself "sorry" Harry profusely apologized over and over again and when he noticed it was his racing buddy Harry froze up a little because they've never had spoken to each other and Harry/s now just made contact with him. Harry went to pick up the guys books and pens before handing all the stuff over to him, watching as a blush spread across the guy's cheek, Harry stood their for a long while how pink the guys lips were, how his hair fell perfectly around his head to the little speckle of freckles brushed out over his nose and if Harry were to hold up his hand a centimetre away from the guys face he would be able to feel the heat radiating off the cheeks "What's your name?" Harry curiously asked and he thinks he has a right to know.

Harry couldn't really make out the first bit of words coming out of the guys mouth only catching on to the 'Louis' and Harry watched Louis looked to his feet as he spoke.

Louis didn't like Harry staring at him because one he was the most popular guy in the school and everyone knew who he was and two, Louis was sure that this was just a set-up and at any minute Harry would just grab a hold of him, push him up against the wall or lockers and land a few hit's to his jaw or stomach like all the other guys do.

"I'm Harry" Harry said before he just left Louis with a small smile on his face but missing the small smile on Louis' face.

Louis was surprised to say the least because he was so sure of himself that something bad would happen but nothing ever came.

***

Harry felt bad, really, really bad. Every time he caught sight of Louis he would see the small figure get pushed around by a group of older, stronger boys and Harry never stopped it he just couldn't. He knew that Louis was the geek of the school, the teachers pet, he knew about the bullying and all the rumours about Louis but Harry never put much in-put in it he would just brush it off with a small smile and a laugh as the other boys didn't take notice and they just continued to tease Louis and talk badly about him calling him which made Harry's heart hurt and fill him up with more guilt because he could stop it if he could but he didn't because then he to would get bullied and teased. Harry didn't want that, he didn't want to lose his friends. 

***

Days passed ever since their first interaction and things continued to go on as they did, Harry hiding around corners as he watched Louis get pushed around or beat up. During lunch one time Harry was sitting with his friends like he normally did, searching around the cafeteria to see if he could spot Louis and sometimes he would catch sight of Louis and other times he didn't. Harry was just about to give up when he spotted Louis walk past his table before he heard his friends calling him 'weird' and he saw Louis hunch his shoulders and dig his hands further into his jean pockets and continued to walk like he didn't hear anything but Harry knew it effected Louis. when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Harry lingered in the cafeteria and if he waited around long enough he would see Louis coming in and that confused Harry because he didn't exactly know where Louis ate his lunch.  

The next day at lunch Harry didn't bother to sit with his friends he walked straight past the cafeteria and waited around the corner until he was sure the whole school was involved in their gossip and eating. Harry went out onto the oval and scanned his eyes over the ground and he saw a figure on the other side of the oval, near the fencing and Harry knew it was Louis so he ran over to him as quick as his feet could take him, his bag whacking him on the back as his feet hit the ground and when Harry finally reached him he let out few deep breaths until his breathing was back to normal and walked besides Louis, each of the boys were quiet for a while the only noise was the breeze and the quiet chattering from inside the cafeteria.

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry finally spoke, wanting to break the silence.

"Green" Louis spoke just above a whisper as he continued look at the ground, not minding that Harry was walking besides him.

And it went like that for a long while, Harry asking questions as Louis answered even pulling a few giggle out of the younger boy which made Harry smile and bite down on his bottom lip because t was the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard of and it felt like his guilt was washing away every minute.

"My family are fighting in court" Harry said as he looked at Louis not exactly knowing why he wanted to tell Louis that but he just felt so comfortable around him like this, like he could just tell Louis his deepest and darkest secrets.

Louis looked up from the ground and looked at Harry "My step-dad and I always fight" Louis said as he shuffled a little closer to Harry and looked back at the ground again. 

"What music are you into?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled at the ground because he absolutely loved his music just as mush as art "Punk" Louis said and looked up at Harry to gauge his reaction and Harry didn't expect that from Louis thinking that he was into mainstream. Harry began to talk about all the music he liked, mainly mainstream like everyone else at the school the type of songs that they play on the radio or mash up/party songs that they play at parties.

"That's junk, you can't even call that music" Louis said, bantering a little with a smile on his face.

"Well I'd never heard the songs the Sex Pistol sang" Harry laughed, shaking his head fondly as he looked at Louis and stared for half a moment before the bell rang and each of the boys went their own ways of course.

***

Harry and Louis kept on racing down the hill like they did every morning but as they rode together they would speak to one another and banter together each boys having wide smile on their faces and occasionally laughing at each other but when they arrived to school they acted like they didn't know each other which upsets Harry. Not only did Harry ride with Louis he would normally go and walk with him around the oval and continue their banter, pushing and shoving each other playful and Harry loved to see Louis smile and laugh it was the best thing to ever witness and when the bell rang they would go their own way acting like they didn't know each other.

When the bell rang for their last classes Harry shoved everything away, smiling as he did so because it was finally home time. Harry got out into the corridor which was crowded with students already and Harry walked a couple of classroom doors down only to stop when he saw Louis getting pushed into the cement and he knew these three guys, they were Harry friends, Liam, Zayn and Niall he never thought they would actually do this to him but Harry continued to stand there and watch the scene unfold in front of his eyes as students bustled around him, eager to get home. He watched them throw Louis' bag away making everything fall out from it "You have no friends!" Niall laughed as he kicked all the books and pens away even further from the bag.

Harry could see how hurt Louis was, could see the blue eyes getting shiny with tears "I do, I do have friends!" he yelled back, voice strained from holding back the tears as he looked around the corridor as if he was looking for Harry and Harry took a couple of steps back as Louis started to get up from the ground only be pushed back to the ground by Liam and Zayn and that's when their eyes locked on one another "Harry! please help!" Louis yelled, piratically begged and held out one of his arms weakly hoping that Harry would help him up or get rid of the bullies, tears falling freely down Louis' face and that's when Harry turned his back and walked away, getting swallowed up by the crowed of students.


End file.
